Picked Apples
by abusenoemperor
Summary: (Tezuka x Fuji) Tezuka has a lover online...Soon he finds out who this person is, on February 29, Fuji's Bithday.


_Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji (mainly)  
(also there's very very little of Inui x Kikumaru x Kaido)_

* * *

Picked Apples

Chapter 1

_Kuni-Sempai: How are you today, Apple?_

_Apple-Chan: Just fine, you?_

_Kuni-Sempai: Same here_

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat at his computer at home; he was talking to his love 'Apple-Chan'. He met 'Apple-Chan' a couple of months ago over the Internet. They fell in love, even though it was just typed words.

_Apple-Chan: Kuni-Sempai, when do I get to meet you? I can't wait any longer. _

_Kuni-Sempai: I don't know. _

_Apple-Chan: Tell me where you live. You don't have to hide it any more. _

_Kuni-Sempai: Well—_

The phone began to ring as Tezuka just stared at it. He couldn't think of any thing to say…he didn't think it was that safe just to tell Apple-Chan his address. Soon a message came on:

"Buchou! Where are you?! Practice is about to start in five minutes! I hope you're not sick or hurt or—"

Tezuka picked up the phone, "Oishi, stop. I'm fine. I just lost track of time."

"Are you still at home?" Oishi panicked.

"Yes, I'll be there soon. Good bye." Tezuka hung up the phone just before Oishi started his 'late' lecture over the phone. Tezuka focused back on to the screen.

Apple-Chan: Are you still there? Well, It's okay, maybe some other time, Kuni-Sempai. kisses I have to go…I love you! o

"Yeah, I love you, too," Tezuka whispered to himself. He minimized his screen then started to get ready for practice. Soon enough he left the house, half way to the courts he had a minute left, not enough time. Tezuka was walking slower than usual because he couldn't stop thinking of 'Apple-Chan'. Ahead Tezuka heard panting and quick footsteps. He looked up to see a running Fuji. "Shusuke! Slow down!"

Fuji's eyes widened as he heard his buchou's voice. 'Laps' that all he could think about, and that's all the buchou will give him. "Buchou…" Fuji slowed down then stopped to wait for Tezuka. "Gomen, but I was helping my brother and sister bake a cake for the Seigaku Regulars…."

"You're late…you're going to be late." Tezuka crossed his arms and began to walk with the Tensai.

"You're late, too." Fuji let out a little whine. "I don't see that it's fair that I run laps, and you don't."

Tezuka rose an eyebrow, he didn't mention anything about laps. Since Fuji reminded him, he should make Fuji run. "Aa, laps. You can run one?"

"Laps is plural, Buchou. One is just one…that's—" Fuji's sentence was cut off.

"I know, do you want more?" Tezuka questioned.

Fuji shook his head the looked up as he heard the sound of the ice cream truck. "Ice cream! Buchou, can we go get some please!"

"No," That's all Tezuka could say till his brown orbs met with Fuji's azure ones. They gazed into each other's eye for a while. Light pink tinting both the boys' cheeks. "Alright. Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Fuji ran to the truck and greeted the man in it, "Sir, two vanilla ice creams, please!" The man nodded and handed Fuji the ice creams.

Fuji searched his pockets for his wallet, Tezuka took Fuji's hand when he found his wallet, "I'll pay." Tezuka handed the man the money and started to walk away with Fuji.

The man smiled, "You and your boyfriend enjoy!"

Fuji giggled and blushed at the thought, "Here, Buchou, for you."

Tezuka also blushed at the man's words and thankfully took the ice cream from Fuji, "Thank you, Shusuke."

"Tezuka-Sempai, I had my wallet…" Fuji looked up at his Buchou.

"I know…I just had mine out quicker than you." Tezuka kept walking as Fuji held on to the taller boy's hand, Tezuka unaware Fuji was holding it.

"Thank you." Fuji dropped Tezuka's hand as they neared the courts. When the two arrived they've finished their ice creams, but were fifteen minutes late.

"Aa! Fuji! Tezuka! You're here, finally!" Oishi ran over there with a worried face, "Where were you two? Are you two all right?"

"Oishi, I just lost my tennis racquet. I asked Tezuka to help me find it cause I left it at his house somewhere, and we looked everywhere till I remembered we went to his room after we played some tennis to study!" Fuji nodded and approved of his lie. Tezuka just gave Fuji a blank stare.

"Okay, you had me worried…" Oishi sighed in relief.

Tezuka left without saying a word into the clubroom. He sat down on one of the seats and pulled out his cell phone. Clicking a few buttons he went to his e-mail section, he began to write his e-mail to 'Apple-Chan':

_Apple, I was thinking about what you said earlier, I want to see you, too. You don't know how badly I do. We could meet somewhere tomorrow, any place you want, but I had a place in mind since I know you love wasabi rolls. It's called Kawamura Shushi, have you heard of it? I was hoping we could meet tomorrow around noon. If you have any different idea just tell me._

_Love,_

_Kuni-Sempai_

Tezuka sent his mail, he didn't know how long that took, he was nervous…Apple-Chan could be any one. Soon after a message appeared.

_Apple-Chan: mmm…I read the e-mail, Kuni-Sempai, it sounds great! I love that place._

_Kuni-Sempai: Really? Good._

_Apple- Chan: I can't wait. The first thing I do when I see you is kiss you._

_Kuni-Sempai: I have to go now, I love you…goodbye_

_Apple- Chan: I love you, too. Ja ne!_

Tezuka closed his phone then slid it into his bag. He walked out onto the courts, siting on the nearest bench where Fuji was playing tennis. Fuji turned to the bench, then grinned at the game just won. Slowly the Tensai walked over to the bench seating himself besides Tezuka. "Where have you been, Tezuka?"

"I was walking around the courts, observing the other players." Tezuka looked at Fuji, "Where's Takashi?"

Fuji shrugged, "I don't know, he went off some where…"

"Which way?" Tezuka got up.

"I'll take you!" Fuji jumped up and took Tezuka's arm, "Come on…"

Tezuka began to walk as Fuji held onto his arm. "Fuji, just tell me."

"Nya! Fujiko! Where are you going?!" Kikumaru bounced besides Fuji.

"To find Taka-san…" Fuji grinned.

"He went that way though!" Kikumaru pointed by the water fountains.

"Ah, I see." Fuji nodded, "Let's go Tezuka."

Kikumaru twitched as he turned around, he heard scribbling behind him, and it was Inui with Kaido besides him. "Inui, hello. Kaido, hello."

"Eiji…this was interesting." Inui pushed up his glasses.

"I assume Buchou and Fuji have a secret relationship…" Kikumaru giggled.

"Fssssht." Kaido stared at Kikumaru.

"Awww! How's my Kaido!?" Kikumaru nuzzled the younger boy.

"Kikumaru…" Kaido growled.

Inui grinned at the two boys and threw each over one shoulder, "Come on you, too. I just thought up of something." Kikumaru giggled as Kaido gave glares at anyone who looked at them.

"Takashi…?" Tezuka looked at him.

"Y…yes…" Kawamura turned around, "Did…I…do something, Buchou…"

"Taka-san! May I have my party at your Shushi Restaurant?" Fuji questioned.

"Of course! Fuji! It's all yours." Kawamura smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Fuji smiled back then looked at Tezuka. "You're coming to my party, aren't you, Tezuka."

"Why am I last to know this?" Tezuka started to walk away.

Fuji went after him, "Aa, Buchou…It's starts at noon…"

"Noon?" Well, if I can, I'll see you there, Fuji."

_

* * *

Next Morning_

_11:15 a.m. _

_Apple-Chan: It's almost noon grin_

Kuni-Sempai: We have an hour, just get ready

_Apple-Chan: I am, I've been ever since 5 this morning_

_Kuni-Sempai: Apple, I can't call you 'Apple' when I meet you_

_Apple-Chan: It's okay, You may call me what you want when you see me. What should I call you Kuni-Sempai?_

_Kuni-Sempai: Kunimitsu…_

_Apple-Chan: Kunimitsu, okay…goodbye, I have to go_

_Kuni-Sempai: Bye_

Tezuka minimized the screen and grabbed a bag for Fuji and another for Apple. He left his house and headed for Kawamura Sushi. Tezuka arrived at 11:58 and Fuji was standing outside happily with Kikumaru, Inui, Kaido, and Oishi. "Tezuka, you came." Fuji greeted him with a grin.

"Here, Fuji," He handed Fuji his bag and held the other tightly. Fuji smiled and handed it off to Oishi who put the gift inside with the others. It was noon and all the Seigaku regulars were standing outside. Tezuka looked around, but didn't see anyone he didn't know. Everyone piled inside except Fuji and Tezuka. "Fuji why didn't you go inside?"

"Cause its noon." Fuji stood in front of Tezuka.

"Did you invite more people?" Tezuka looked down.

"No, I'm waiting for someone…" Fuji looked at Tezuka's face.

"Did you invite this person?" Tezuka looked up.

"No." Fuji smiled.

"Oh…" Tezuka stared into Fuji's eyes.

Fuji stepped closer to Tezuka, "He goes by the Kunimitsu…but I like Tezuka."

Tezuka blinked, "Fuji…"

"So that's what you want to call me, I like it." Fuji took Tezuka's hands. "I said I'd kiss you when I met you…but it seems that we've met before."

"Then I'll kiss you instead…" Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist and gently planting a kiss on Fuji's lips. Fuji threw his arms around Tezuka's neck and pulled his head down before Tezuka could break the kiss. Tezuka didn't mind he just kissed the younger boy back. "Happy Birthday, Fuji…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading the story...I personally thought it was a little off...but I hope you liked it. It is actually the first story I finished...I hope to finish the sequal to this story...and have the sames pairings plus Ryoma x Momoshiro...Hajime O.o_


End file.
